Out of the Closet
by TawniToxic
Summary: What if these people arnt even from our world in the first place? But from a world were they are hunted down to be used for there power to overtake ones self control to use it for their own musical entertainment.WARNING magor songfic and lemons in future.


Out of the Closet

Chapter.1

Falling for Gravity

"Come on guy's! We have to practice." Said a young woman's voice ecoing off the garage wall. "But Marylee isnt here yet." said a diffrent voice, also a young female. the owner of the first voice frowned, looking around to realize not even the others were there either. "Wait. Jack and Marria are gone to." She replied confused, her jet black hair makeing her deep brown eyes shine in the shady room. Why didn't she knowtice that before? And why did Annalee, the other girl, only state the abstance of her twin sister, Marylee? _'Oh well..' _she mused, gazing at the ceiling lost in thought for a moment.

"Annalee?" she spoke still looking at the ceiling.

"Yea." the red headed spit fire replied. "Why do you you think Marylee only likes girls?"she asked innocently. "Keara.." "Yea."

"Shut up." "Okay."

"Sooo.." Keara said,"what do ya wana do?" She asked egerly. Annalee thought for a moment as an idea formed in her mind, as well a smirk on her slinder face. " We could smoke some green." she grinned. Keara's eyes twinkled with happiness at the news. The last time she smoked some was forever ago! _'Well more like a week, but who's counting anyway?' _ she watched as Annalee proceded to stuff her hand in her big baggy pants to retive there only sorce of entertainment they had untill the rest of the band arrived.

"Wait!" Keara cried. Annalee stopped, "What?" she asked. "I have to pee!" Keara pronounced while proforming the legenday pee dance, as her skirt lightly bounced with her."Go pee then." Annalee stated bluntly."NO!" "Why?" "you'll just smoke it without me!" Keara wined. "Your probibly right about that." chuckled Annalee darkly. Determination swooped Keara's face as she stude defiantly one fist in the air, "I Can hold it!", and off to the closet they went.

Now under normal circumstances this would be odd, but it was just what the to did when they smoked the illegal plant for two reasions. 1) so they wouldnt get caught, and 2) Just so thay could say they "were comeing out of they closet" as a funny joke.

Before the light was even turned on, Annalee just walked into the dark closet. she didnt need the light to know were she was walking countess times before, she came here to smoke. Hell, she new it better than the back of her hand. Keara on the other hand, was desperately seaching the wall for the switch.

Annalee whatched at her friends desparation, her own green eyes pericing threw the darkness.

" Calm down keara.. You have to except your element sometime..Its how we're so Its what we ar-" her voice was suddenly cut off by an extreamly blunt force wind to her body and air riped form her lungs. Her eyes were wide but all she could see was darkness, but she knew she was falling. Fast. so much so that each second hurnt more and less all at once, as she had no air to breath.

Suddenly the darkness split in two as light blinded her now watery eyes. To her horror she realized she was still falling, and let out a loud terrified scream when she also realized the ground was moveing near her at an alarming rate.

Deidara was about to _**kill**_him.. All day long this orange idiot tobi, had the nerve to call himself an S-class ninja _and_ a 'good boy'. As well as manage to convence Diedara to stop at this dango shop in the middle of fucking no were! And he had the balls to compare his art to that paper mache pig piece of crap! What the hell! "Tobi...I'll _kil-" _Just then a peircing scream filled the air overhead. causeing both men to jerk their heads up. "Diedara sempai wha-"

_**POW**_

Deidara visably winced at the starngers impact onto the hard gravel road to their left. Silence soon ingulfed the area. Deidara stayed seated as he studied the body of what appered to be a young woman, '_This is...strange.._' he thought. '_No chakra signature.._' Even though she appeard to be dead there was no lingering chakura..it was odd, because even the weekest of shinobi had a chakra signature, Even after death you could sence it lingering on the body..

Deidara glanced at Tobi and realized he knowticed too. Considering he was just gazing at the strange new discovery, completly unmoveing. "Oww.." deidara's eyes widend and his head snaped back over to see her siting up and resting on her knee's. '_She's alive!_' he thought supprised as she looked up to the sky confusion writen on her face. Then her eye brows crinkled in extream disconfort as she leaned forward on her hands. Slowly, she turned her head to her right as far as she could. Then jerked it in the oppisit direction quickly. When nothing happened she reapeated the action. He was confused at her intention at first, untill a loud, painful, pop broke the silence..

After a few more moments of exreamly disturding cracking, and poping sounds filled the forest. He concluded the fall broke her back.. and was trying to snap it back into the right place. Similar to what one would do with an arm socket. Excecped in this case,Well. It was more the noises ceased and she let out a sigh of relief and she looked around. her eyes scaned the surrounding area before halting on the two men sitting at the small dando shack. Her eyes widened in shock. "Shit.." she breathed.

Deidara took this as an act of reconization of his stature in the akatsuki and smirked. " Tobi, I think Leader-sama would like to know of our little find. Dont you think? um." At hearing his name Tobi snaped out of his intence thinking trance and stud up clapping. "Do we restrain her Deidara-sempai?" he beamed excitedly.

Annalee could't believe her ears. This was just to weird, even for her. She nerviously back behind a near tree out og there imeadiate sight and pressed her back to it. "i need some smoke.." she mumbled quietly to herself, and dug the blunt she was going to smoke with Keara, out of her pocket. she needed it so she didnt lose it or something. Meanwhile Tobi and Deidara were paitently aprocing the tree that blocked the girl from view.

She lit the blunt only for the flash of the lighter to triger Deidara's ireflexes and set off a small clay bird infront of her. The explotion was sudden and senged only the imidiate area of the tree and grass leaving her completly untouched. The only thing she knowticed, though, was her disenagrated weed as she sat ther staring at her now empty hand with a blank face.

The silence made the men think she was really dead this time. That is untill she sat up and walked around the tree, shocking them a little. " You completly. Distroyed. My weed." She glared as she said this, resting her left hand on the back of the tree as the other lazily made it was into her pocket.

"That is something..." she closed her eye's consentration, then her eye's flew open in a green blaze of fury "You should _**never**_ do!" Her left hand reared back before slaming back down with a palm of blazeing flames. This caused the tree to easily brake under her wraith. She bent down and picked up the giant wounded tree, the parts she touched bursting in men stud dumb struck at such power by a chakraless woman such as this.

Then suddenly another piercing scream filled the forest followed by the sound of two bodies colliding with one another, as another girl fell from the sky. The furious red head brakeing her fall.

Then they both lay unconcious.

"Pretty ladies keep falling from the sky Deidara- sempai!" Tobi sqeald both in fight and joy.

The two men turn their heads when the girls mouned in pain lightly, but still out cold, the tree discarded to the side from the impacted of the collision. "Lets tie them up before they wake. un." Said Deidara reaching into his cloke and pulling out chakra laced bindings. He didnt what to find out what the other girl could do with this strange power. Yes. Strange indeed...

Authors note: First off, sorry if it sucks. Second off, its my first fic so dont be to mean. Its okay if you give me pointers and stuff.

Just dont be mean for no apparent reason please. I Most likely have spellig errors and stuff but only because i had to use NotePad and not Microsolf word office. So yea, please review ! :D


End file.
